The Growing Up of Rosie
by author's archive
Summary: Just like suggested in the title. Just some small one shots of Rosie, Sherlock and John. Prompts welcome. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft Holmes had made the call at approximately 10:00am in the morning claiming that Sherlock and John are to take the flight flying over to France at 1:00pm. There was a case, something about very important files concerning the wellbeing of England being stolen. He announced that they need not worry about their clothes and facilities as they were all packed suitably according to the place and the climate they were about to deal with. Their passport and ticket would be sent to them and the only thing they had to do was to collect them, get ready and take the airplane allotted to them.

Sherlock at first claimed that the information was given in a short notice and he refuse to agree with the conditions and said that the government missing files were simply boring and that they have very little use to him. Mycroft tried to manipulate Sherlock into coming; saying that Sherlock owes him a favor, but he dismisses it bluntly by saying that Mycroft owes him many favors .

After a long time, with a rather stressful argument (At least for Mycroft), Sherlock agreed to take the case. But there was another problem. The problem was named Rosie. John Watson's little daughter. Usually while John and Sherlock are on cases, they leave little Rosie with Mrs. Hudson. But fortune was not with them today. Mrs. Hudson was tired of her 'boys' constant chasing, disturbing but beautiful violin music at midnight, and being worried about them each time they were on a pursuit. Mrs. Hudson decided to take a break from the havoc from her 'B' flat, a type of havoc she never had with the other tenants. She chose to spend her time in Scotland with her sister. Due to her absence, the boys wondered what to do with the little toddler. Rosie had just learned to walk, so the little creature never kept her legs properly on the floor. Molly used to babysit for them when Rosie was a baby at a similar situation. But that was before she learned to walk. Molly was able to keep her in her office, so the little girl used to crawl over the floor and desk, but never went out of that. Now that Rosie learned to walk, she ran around the whole lab, totally out of control. Because of the girl's hyperactive nature and her tendency to walk and touch everything, Sherlock had to move all his experiments to his bathroom. Nobody else was willing to babysit the toddler so the only option was to bring her to France. Thought Rosie had a passport, she didn't frequently travel in aircrafts, which caused John to worry about how she would react to the sounds and the change of surroundings.

Deciding that Rosie would be ok, John collected her clothes and things and packed a small bag. Mycroft arranged for Rosie's ticket and at the correct time a car came to pick them up along with their passports and tickets. John again made sure that he had Rosie's passport and he and Sherlock entered the airport checking in. Several of them gave them a look, first glancing at Sherlock and John and then at Rosie. John tired of telling that they are not a couple, decided not to correct them this time and let them think whatever they want. This impressed Sherlock as John never let anyone thing wrong of him and John just gave him a small smile in return.

They finished their checking-in and sat on one of the chairs, waiting for the announcement. They decided to take a seat near their gate so it would be easier to go through. That when Sherlock decides he can do with a coffee.

Both of them went to the nearest Starbuck's shop and Sherlock only kept Rosie down while he took the plastic cup in his hands while John paid for the bill. And the little toddler took her chance.

"Come on John, be quick" Sherlock urged John, but John set out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, I know! Will you please let me search for the note? Oh and do look after Rosie, she travels a hundred miles per hour"

Already starting to lecture John, that it is not scientifically possible; he looked down to see no Rosie.

They were…uhhhhh what was that word….. Ah yes...

DOOMED

Sherlock looked everywhere for the little toddler but she was there nowhere in sight. How much fast could a little girl travel? How much ever energetic she is she was just a tiny little toddler. Her legs were small and chubby and she just learned how to walk, she wouldn't have much balance. Even with all the impossibilities she was still not seen. Sherlock and John started to get really worried. They started searching the whole airport and they went as far as the immigration counter. The officer kindly said that they were not allowed to go back again without a reasonable reason. Sherlock had tries to tell the 'dim-witted fool' that their missing daughter was a reasonable excuse. The officer didn't bulge. Maybe she was use to all these kind of worried parents being too overactive about their children. Even when Sherlock started to tell all about her abusive childhood and how she had no other option other than to take a job in the airport for the sake of living. The officer was starting to get tears in her eyes, when John comes with a relief full voice saying that he spotted Rosie near the fancy candy store that they had passed by earlier. Rosie was not much of the candy type (John had made sure of that), but the fancy decoration and the colorful models of different types of candies, perhaps any child would have been drawn to it. They ran towards the candy shop and John quickly picked her up before she had the time to even think of running away again.

They retreated to their seat and sat patiently waiting for the gates to open and their flights to come. At least John was patient. The other tow was completely agitated.

Rosie was not at all happy at being made to sit in one place. She constantly tried to wriggle out of John firm grip, but failed. Sherlock, on the other hand, was getting agitated because he was bored. Of course. They had only been seated for at least 5 minutes since the 'chase' and he was already bored.

'For god's sake Sherlock! We are travelling to a case. Can't you just hold on for 2hrs until we can reach their?' John cried out putting his hands in air to express his frustration.

'But 2hrs, John, 2 hrs! That means about 120 minutes. I need to wait 120 minutes to get another case!

'Yes Sherlock, you have to wait. You have no other choice. Fine, if you have nothing to do then just please handle little Rosie for me. She is trying so hard to get out of my grip. Just try to calm her. I just want to get to the restroom. Here she is-

But Rosie was not there. She was not there anywhere. She just disappeared. Again.

Perhaps lifting his hands to show his frustrating was not the best of all the ideas.

Deciding that little Rosie might have just ran off somewhere like before, John remained calm. He slowly got up went to the restroom as planned and left Sherlock to look for Rosie. That was also not the best of plans.

When John emerged from the bathroom, he saw Rosie running. Then he saw Sherlock chasing her. They ran around the whole airport, people looking at them and women leaving out 'awwwwwes' at them. It was actually cute. Sherlock all with the long legs and long coat and Rosie with the cute small and chubby legs. It was a surprise actually that Sherlock was not able to catch up with Rosie. That is when he realized that Sherlock was playing with Rosie. He was purposely running slowly so that Rosie would run to out beat Sherlock. Finally John decided that he should interfere, he ran and stood in front of Rosie, said little girl bumped with his leg and John affectionately scooped her in his arms. Sherlock stopped in front of him, catching his breath.

'Rosie really is an energetic child you know, like you' Sherlock said smiling at Rosie and John.

John smiled back and was perfectly content. They went back to their seat again and Rosie felt asleep quickly because of all the energy she used in running around the whole airport. John, pleased to have some quiet and deciding that there was a lot of time for the flight to come, started reading a book which he carried in his hand bag. After a while he felt a bunch curls tickling his neck. He turned to see Sherlock fallen asleep peacefully on his shoulders.

John just smiled, happy that he had such a wonderful family.


	2. Chapter 2

The air of the room filled with the smell of sickness and medicines. Both Sherlock and Rosie fell sick together. Actually it was Sherlock who fell sick first. He had been up all night in this cold weather hunting down a butcher-cum-murderer who had slaughtered his victim just like how he slaughtered animals. The case itself was very gross to look at and John could have sweared that he would have nightmares. Sherlock had gone chasing off the killer without his coat and scarf, though he never goes anywhere without them. He had come back at an odd hour saying that he had caught the killer and called Lestrade in the middle of the night. Sherlock said something about Lestrade saying that 'if you ever call me at night then I would swear that your nose won't be in the right shape ever again' and then passed out on the sofa.

In the morning Sherlock was a big mess. He was very pale and had a soon- to- be- turned- into -fever type of cold. He was shivering very much and John had to force something into his stomach so that he could give him the tablets. John decided to take a day off, and settled to look after Sherlock. After a few gulps of bitter medicines and tablets, Sherlock's fever had reduced a bit, but not completely gone. After a few days when both Sherlock and Rosie started showing signs of mild cold, John just thought it might be because of the upcoming weather. Mild coughs and colds are something that he deals with every day now. But slowly, Sherlock's long lost fever and Rosie's knew fever started coming out. Until disaster struck.

Both Rosie and Sherlock had flu. At the same time.

'Sherlock please, please drink this' John pleaded holding a spoon of green color liquid in front of Sherlock's mouth. The liquid looked very gross, but Sherlock had no other choice other than to drink it.

Sherlock scowled at him and turned his head away from him. Stubborn as always.

'Please Sherlock, just drink this. Just one spoon. You need to set an example for little Rosie here' John said gesturing to the little girl who was sitting on the couch, looking pale and tired, but beaming none the same.

Again Sherlock huffed and turned his head away, muttering something like 'Like she needs another example to be set'

John sighed in defeat and put back the spoon inside the bottle of medicine. If Sherlock was not going to drink his medicine, then neither is Rosie. He couldn't just lie to Rosie like he usually does with little kids; Rosie was a very observant child unlike the rest of the children of her change and she would know if Sherlock had not had his medicine.

Seeing John's disappointment, Sherlock picked up Rosie and settled her on his knees and then opened his mouth. 'Fine I will drink this. And Rosie will too. Right Rosie?'

Rosie looked at Sherlock and then, quickly nodded her head.

John really looked hopeful and Sherlock kissed John on the cheek. Even though he knew he had flu and he wasn't supposed to kiss John like that, he didn't mind. John smiled and that was all that he wanted. But it was not like he was going to give up any soon.

'Why are you smirking?' John asked looking suspiciously.

He simply shook his head and opened his mouth a little wider, indication that he was ready. John whisked whole lot of murky green color gross looking liquid and but it near his mouth. Sherlock embracing himself for the taste took the whole of the spoon in his mouth. Then, John bent down to Rosie and whisked the same liquid, but in smaller quantities and helps it near her mouth like he had done with Sherlock. Rosie, just like Sherlock also took in the medicine. As soon as John turned away to put away the medicine, both he and Rosie spit out the medicine into the sink.

John turned just in time and craned his neck over to the sink and threw a hopeless look at both of them and went away. He sat on the couch sulking and then looked really defeated. Sherlock and John looked at each other, guilt painted on each other's faces. Sherlock finally deciding to give away and not bearing to see John like this, went over to the table and poured the green liquid into a spoon and swallowed it, ignoring its taste. He did the same with Rosie and she obediently opened her mouth and swallowed with difficulty. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see John smiling at them. He sat on the couch, Rosie on his lap and moved near to John and rested his head on John's good shoulder. John smiled and Rosie cuddled with her daddies.

Like that they had a beautiful sleep and both Sherlock and Rosie vowed to never upset John.

_**Hello! How did you think about this chapter? Please tell me about it in the reviews. Anything to improve and I am happy to correct. And any of you have any prompts? I would love to write for you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is for KathyG who suggested this prompts and suggestions accepted.**_

_Present_

"Sherlock this is not possible. Rosie is small, she is just three, and she is not big enough to go to a crime scene!"

"John, if she does not learn now, then when will she learn?" Sherlock replied with a frustrated look, stomping around the whole flat in search of the baby carrier John had bought for Rosie.

_30 minutes earlier_

After days on end of boredom and the feeling of his brain rotting, Lestrade had finally called for a case. Sherlock was in the verge of suffocation from boredom and he kept on informing John about his will and his account number, announcing that if he was to die, then he would rather leave all his funds and bills to John. John, as much as he was touched (and a little surprised) that Sherlock would think of such a thing, was in no mood to hear Sherlock recite his death certificate, as his mood has been deflating like a balloon because of his heavy shift at the hospital and both Sherlock and Rosie's vining. The case, according to the 'Universal Sherlock Holmes Scale of Measurement' was just a 5. Since it's been a while since the yard had called, would have accepted even a 2 (As disgracing as it was).

After agreeing on taking the case, the argument started. Sherlock had insisted on John and promised him that he would eat that night. John agreed, happy that Sherlock agreed to eat which was otherwise very unlikely as Sherlock usually does not eat when he is on a case. And then the next disaster struck 221B.

What about Rosie?

John insisted that they don't leave Rosie alone and Sherlock agreed. They would have mostly given her to the care of their Landlady, who uselessly claims that she is not their babysitter or their landlady and still gives them tips about potty training (which Mrs. Hudson herself helped them to do). But unfortunately Mrs. Hudson had left London to meet her friend. Sherlock stormed back to his bedroom and John could hear the slight mumblings of 'See, I told you London will fall!' and stormed back to the living room fully dressed. When John opened his mouth to state that Rosie had nowhere to go, he immediately stopped when Sherlock's eyes widened and stated loudly 'STUPID!' and beamed widely at John.

"What? Who is stupid?"

"Us, John us, we are stupid"

"You just realized that now?"

Sherlock glared at John. Then he came closer to John and put his hands on John's face. "Rosie will come with us to the crime scene"

_Present_

They had somehow managed to find the baby carrier and they were now seated in a cab driving to the crime scene. Rosie was strapped into John's chest happily gurgling away. Although John was still angry with Sherlock for not listening to him, he quietly paid the cabbie and followed Sherlock to the crime scene where Sherlock was already talking to Lestrade about the case . John walked in, (With Rosie to the ultimate surprise for the yarders) and Sherlock immediately moved and picked Rosie out from the carrier and carried Rosie to the dead man (Lestrade looked horrified). John quietly removed the carrier from his chest and moved to stand beside Lestrade, his face full of disapproval. Several yarders looked horrified and kept glancing at Lestrade.

"Sir, what is the fr-Holmes doing here?" Donovan quickly corrected herself when she saw the sharp look on John's face.

Lestrade remained silent for a while and when he opened his mouth to reply Sherlock interrupted.

"John come here"

John stepped closer to the body and kneeled down beside Sherlock. Rosie looked happy, (Which deeply bothered John) and started clapping her hands looking at the dead man as if she wanted to prove that the murder was creative. Acting that he did not see the skeptical faces of all the yarders, John examined the body. He could here Sherlock muttering details about the case to Rosie and she had the serious look on her face, as If she understood everything. After Sherlock was finished, Rosie looked at her dad and smiled. Apparently, that was satisfying enough for Sherlock.

"Lestrade, next time when you decide to call me for a case, it should be at least a 7. God! This was so easy even Rosie could solve it."

Sherlock stormed off leaving everyone puzzled

_**Thankyou for reading. If you liked this chapter please review. Corrections welcomed.**_


End file.
